Forever together
by Gower
Summary: Lily Evans, ihre kleine Zaubererschwester und ihre Clique haben in Lilys 7. Schuljahr einen erbitterten Machtkampf mit den Marauders, wie das alles ausgeht? Lest selbst. Meine erste Fanfic! Bitte, bitte schreibt REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Ich bitte um Nachsicht, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction und wahrscheinlich ist sie dem entsprechend grins. Aber bitte reviewt trotzdem!

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, bis auf Alexis(Lexi) Evans, Anne(Annie) Parker, Samantha(Sam) und Cathrin(Caty), gehören alle J.K. Rowling. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nicht um Geld zu verdienen, sondern ausschließlich zum Spaß!

Titel: Forever together

!WICHTIG: Die Geschichte hat keinen Bezug auf die "Harry Potter"- Bücher und berücksichtigt auch die in ihnen angegebenen Zeiträume. Ebenfalls nehme ich keine Rücksicht auf Erscheinungsdaten von erwähnten Liedern oder Filmen.

Forever together 

Alexis:

„„Lexi! Kommst du jetzt endlich?", ertönte die Stimme meiner Schwester von unten. „Wir verpassen noch unseren Zug wegen dir!" „Ja, ja ich komme schon!" Antwortete ich, warf das Buch indem ich bis eben gelesen hatte in den Koffer, klappte ihn zu und öffnete die Tür. Ich lief so schnell ich mit dem schweren Koffer im Schlepptau halt konnte, die große Wendeltreppe nach unten in die Eingangshalle. Meine ältere Schwester Lily-Rose Evans, von allen, die keine Selbstmordabsichten haben, mehr oder weniger liebevoll, Lily genannt, wartete schon ungeduldig. „Können wir jetzt endlich los?" fragte ich mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. Lily grinste und meine Mum, die gerade rein kam, lachte trocken. „Das fragt die Richtige. Vor einer halben Stunde habe ich gesagt, dass wir vielleicht mal los sollten. Es ist jetzt zwanzig vor elf. Was hast du denn so lange gemacht?" „Mich geschminkt", kam mir gerade noch rechtzeitig der rettende Einfall. „Quatsch, das hast du doch schon vorher. Gib's zu du hast gelesen und darüber mal wieder vollkommen die Zeit vergessen", neckte Lily mich auf dem Weg zum Auto. Auf der Fahrt nach King's Cross zog ich ein anderes Buch aus meiner Tasche. „Hör doch endlich auf zu lesen!" zickte Lily mich scherzhaft an. „Wieso?", zickte ich im gleichen Tonfall zurück, mit der Ausnahme, dass ich es im Gegensatz zu ihr ernst meinte. „Hey, ihr zwei, hört sofort auf", erstickte Mum unseren Streit schon im Keim. Ich vertiefte mich wieder in mein Buch und Lily lies mich in Ruhe. Als wir am Bahnhof angekommen waren, sprangen wir aus dem Wagen und sprinteten zur Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass es fünf Minuten vor elf war. Ich holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen als ich mich gegen die Absperrung lehnte, und als ich sie wieder öffnete stand ich auf dem Bahngleis '9 ¾'.Jedes Mal wieder war es überwältigend den roten „Hogwarts Express" auf den Schienen stehen zu sehen, selbst beim fünften Mal noch. Als wir zum Zug liefen, fiel Lily plötzlich hin. Ich drehte mich um und sah James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, besser bekannt als die „Marauder", ein paar Meter weiter stehen. Sie grinsten über das ganze Gesicht. Auch Lily, die sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte, hatte sie gesehen. Und genau wie ich wusste sie sofort, wer Schuld an ihrem kleinen „Unfall" gewesen war. „James Potter! Wie kannst du es wagen?", schrie sie ihn an. Doch er grinste seelenruhig weiter und fragte scheinbar nichts ahnend: „Was genau meinst du jetzt, Evans?" „Das wißt du ganz genau! Aber für den Fall, dass ich mich täusche: Ich meine den Stolperfluch, den du gerade auf mich gehetzt hast." Potter drehte sich zu Black um: „Sag mal Padfoot, habe ich mich getäuscht oder hat Evans gerade zugegeben, dass sie sich eventuell hätte täuschen können?", Black nickte zur Antwort und lächelte gehässig. Zu Lily gewandt ging James jetzt auf ihre Frage ein: „Das meinst du!", sagte er und grinste noch ein bisschen mehr, „Na ja, ich wollte wissen, ob ich das noch kann und, ob du immer noch genauso schön bist, wenn du sauer bist wie vor den Ferien." Lily sah ihn entsetzt an, doch James war noch nicht fertig. „Geh mit mir aus, Evans und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie wieder nerven werde!" „Niemals!", zischte Lily und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte ab rauschen. Dennoch hörte sie es, als Black schadenfroh zu Potter sagte: „Tja, Prongs, Pech gehabt. Tut's sehr weh? Und das von einem Mädchen, wie peinlich." Lils drehte sich um, ging zu Black und gab auch ihm eine Ohrfeige, Lupins und Pettigrews schadenfrohes Lächeln erstickte sie in einem eisigen Blick und zog mit mir im Schlepptau von dannen. Ich hörte Lupin nur noch leise: „Man, war das ein Abgang", flüstern und dann verschwanden wir im Zug. Ich sah mir meine Schwester an und stellte fest, dass Potter eigentlich Recht hatte. Lily sah verdammt gut aus, wenn sie wütend war. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten und verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ihr Mund wurde zu einem Strich, der selbst dem von Professor McGonagall Konkurrenz. Ich beobachtete Lily, die gerade Staub von ihrer Hose klopfte, sie sah sowieso sehr hübsch aus. Sie war ungefähr 1,75 Meter groß und hatte ellbogenlanges, leicht gewelltes, rotes Haar, war dünn und konnte so ziemlich alles anziehen. Heute trug sie eine blaue Hüftjeans mit leichtem Schlag und ein silbernes Neckholdershirt, das auf dem Rücken nur von Satinbändern gehalten wurde. Jetzt stopfte sie ihren Koffer in das Gepäckfach und warf sich mir gegenüber auf die Sitzbank."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bis auf die Idee nicht meins (LEIDER)!

Lily:

„ „Dieser Idiot! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil er gut in der Schule ist und vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen gut aussieht, hat er noch lange nicht das Recht andere Leute zu schikanieren!" Oh Mist, hatte ich eben wirklich laut gesagt, dass Potter gut aussähe? Und das auch noch vor meiner kleinen, gerade 15-jährigen Schwester Alexis Novalee Evans! Mist, Mist, Mist! Lexi sah mich grinsend an und ich fuhr sie heftiger als gewollt an: „Was?" „Nichts", erwiderte sie immer noch grinsend, „bis auf dass du eben gerade zugegeben hast, dass du Potter doch ein wenig süß findest!" „ Das habe ich nie gesagt!" „Nein stimmt! Du hast nur gesagt, dass Potter gut aussieht und das bedeutet bei dir ungefähr das Gleiche, wenn ich dezent auf Jack, Steve und Chris aufmerksam machen darf. Bei den hat das nämlich genauso angefangen und daraus geworden ist bei allen dreien eine Beziehung" „Das war etwas anderes!" „Wieso?", fragte sie. „Weil die drei nicht sechs Jahre damit verbracht haben mir das Leben schwer zu machen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Potter", erklärte ich ihr. Sie nickte, doch an ihrem Blick sah ich, dass sie mir nicht glaubte. „Als ob ihr euch, beziehungsweise wir uns, nicht gerächt hätten und ausserdem waren wir ja nicht immer ganz unschuldig. Wir haben sie ja auch herausgefordert." „Stimmt schon, aber ich will trotzdem nichts von ihm!", beendete ich unser Gespräch.

„Von wem willst du nichts, Evans?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, Lexi und ich drehten uns um. In der Abteiltür standen die _Marauder_, „wenn ihr von Wormtail hier redet", fuhr Potter fort und zeigte auf Pettigrew, „verstehe ich dich. Mit dem würde ich auch keine Beziehung eingehen." Für diesen Spruch erntete er lautes Gelächter von Black, ein breites Grinsen von Lupin und einen beschämten Blick von Pettigrew. „Raus hier", giftete Lexi die vier an. Doch da sie 3 Jahre jünger war und keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, wurde sie so gut wie gar nicht ernst genommen. „Tja, das geht leider nicht. Denn wir sind eigentlich mit der Absicht hergekommen uns hier hinzusetzen, da hier noch genau vier Plätze frei sind", mischte sich jetzt auch Black in das Gespräch ein. „Oops, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle mal zum Optiker gehen und mir 'ne Brille verschreiben lassen", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme meiner besten Freundin Anne Parker, besser bekannt als Annie. „Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass ihr mal auftaucht", grinste Lexi, als Annie, Samantha (Sam) und Cathrin (Caty) sich durch die Jungs schoben und sich auf drei, der vier freien Plätze, fallen ließen. „Denn wenn du zählen könntest, fiele dir vielleicht auf, dass nur noch ein Platz frei ist und ihr zu viert seid. Das könnte ein bisschen eng werden", fuhr Sam an die Jungs gewandt an Annies Stelle fort und Caty ergänzte: „ausser ihr wärt total scharf auf eine Runde Gruppenkuscheln und möchtet euch auf diesem Platz stapeln!" Wir lachten, während Potter, Black und Lupin mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck und Peter im Schlepptau abzogen. Uns war klar, dass das Ganze ein Nachspiel haben würde, aber das war es wert gewesen. Jetzt fielen wir uns erstmal in die Arme, denn wir hatten uns seit sechs Wochen nicht gesehen. Wir unterhielten uns während der ganzen Fahrt über unsere Ferien. Lexi und ich waren mit unser großen Schwester Petunia und unserer Mum in Australien und hatten unter anderem auch eine Sightseeing-Tour durch Sydney gemacht. Caty war mit ihrer Familie nach Chicago geflogen und Annie war bei ihrem Vater in Florida. Sam war die Einzige, deren Eltern es sich nicht leisten konnten in den Urlaub zu fahren. Die drei waren alle so alt wie ich und Lexi war mit 15 Jahren die Jüngste. Dennoch hatten alle die der Meinung waren, Lexi würde nur zu uns gehören, weil sie meine Schwester war, Unrecht. Sie gehörte dazu, weil sie noch intelligenter ist als ich, was (das hört sich jetzt zwar so an, soll aber kein Eigenlob sein) schon ziemlich schwer ist. Aber auch Dumbledore weiß, dass sie so intelligent ist, denn schließlich kommt sie mit 15 Jahren anstatt in die 5. schon in die 6. Klasse, was daran liegt, dass sie die 2. Klasse einfach, mit der Zustimmung aller Lehrer, übersprungen hat. In den Sommerferien kamen ihre ZAGs, 11 Ohnegleichen! Das hab nicht mal ich geschafft. Und dazu sieht Lexi auch noch super aus. Sie ist dünn und ihre Haare sind hellbraun mit blonden Strähnen und sie hat schöne graublaue Augen. „Lils!" „Ja?", fragte ich und stellte fest, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr an dem Gespräch beteiligt hatte. „Caty hat gefragt, was dir in Australien am besten gefallen hat", wiederholte Annie während alle mich ansahen. „Es war einfach alles großartig!", sagte ich um schnell die Aufmerksamkeit von mir abzulenken. Doch als ich Annies Blick sah, ergänzte ich noch schnell, dass mir die ausgedehnte Shoppingtour im Zentrum Sydneys besonders gefallen hatte."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins!

Annie:

„ „Wollen wir uns vielleicht mal umziehen?", unterbrach ich unsere Unterhaltung, als mir auffiel, dass wir nur noch knapp 5 Minuten zu fahren hatten. Wir schlossen die Abteiltür und zogen die Jalousie vor ihrem Glasfenster hinunter.

In diesem Moment schlug die Rache der Marauder zu. Wir hatten gerade unsere Muggelklamotten ausgezogen, als die Tür aufflog und die Marauder uns mit einem Flug die BH-Schnallen öffneten, so dass wir nun auch ohne BH da standen. Die Jungen lachten sich die Lunge aus dem Hals und Black lag vor Lachen sogar auf dem Fußboden, während wir krampfhaft versuchten uns so schnell wie möglich unsere Schuluniformen über zu ziehen. Eigentlich hatten wir die Absicht gehabt, den Maraudern, sobald wir dazu fähig wären, einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, aber sie waren schneller und Potter rief uns nur noch: „Die Rache der Marauder ist süß!", zu und dann verschwanden sie mitsamt ihrem dämlichen Lächeln.

„Dass gibt Rache!", flüsterte ich zornig. „Und was für eine ergänzte Lexi genauso zornig. Aber bevor wir uns überlegen konnten, wie genau wir es den Jungs heimzahlen könnten, kamen wir in Hogwarts an. Wir sprangen aus dem Zug um noch vor den Maraudern eine Kutsche zu bekommen, damit wir nicht Opfer einer ihrer "Willkommen-zurück-in-Hogwarts-Wasserschlachten", die sie jedes Jahr vor dem Fest in der Eingangshalle veranstalteten, wurden.

Wir quetschten uns mit fünf Leuten auf die vier Plätze und begannen uns angeregt darüber zu unterhalten, wie wir uns rächen konnten, denn das was die Marauder so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, war nicht nur die Geschichte im Zug, als wir ihnen ihre Plätze gezockt hatten, was ziemlich kleinlich von ihnen gewesen wäre, sondern eine Reihe von ‚Zufällen' die sich häuften und natürlich auf unser Konto zurückgeführt werden konnte und die Rache auf eine Aktion der Jungen war, die uns alle zusammen ins Wasser geworfen hatten, was wiederum eine Racheaktion auf eine Racheaktion war und so weiter und sofort. Das ganze ließ sich bis in das Jahr zurück verfolgen, in dem wir und Potter & Co in die 1. Klasse gingen. Wer angefangen hatte konnte so genau keiner mehr sagen. Wenn man Lils und die drei anderen fragte waren die Marauder schuld und andersherum. Zwischen ihnen und uns herrschte ein kleiner Dauerkrieg, der nicht enden wollte.

Als wir in der Schule ankamen liefen wir so schnell wir konnten in die große Halle in der wir unsere Stammplätze beschlagnahmten. „Das ist das letzte Mal, dass wir eine Willkommensrede von Dumbledore hören", erinnerte ich Lily, Caty und Sam daran, dass dieses Jahr das letzte für uns vier war. „Was machst du nächstes Jahr bloß ohne uns, Lexi?" , fragte Caty. „Oh, macht euch da mal keine Sorgen!", beruhigte sie uns grinsend, „Ich hab noch genügend andere Freundinnen hier auf der Schule. Ich brauche euch nicht." Aber dennoch sah man, dass sie einen Kloß im Hals hatte, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie das nächste Jahr ohne ihre vier anderen Ichs verbringen würde.

Die große Halle füllte sich langsam und als alle einen Platz gefunden hatten betrat Professor McGonagall mit dem sprechenden Hut, einem dreibeinigen Stuhl und einer Reihe Erstklässlern den Saal. Als sie alle auf die vier Häuser aufgeteilt worden waren erhob sich Dumbledore. „Es gibt eine Zeit Reden zu halten", teilte er uns mit, „dies ist sie nicht. Haut rein!"

„Hier", flüsterte Sam und hielt uns jedem eine kleine Pille hin, als vor uns alle möglichen Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tisch erschienen. „Was ist das?", fragte Caty misstrauisch. Von Sam waren wir schon so einiges gewohnt.

In unserem 4. Hogwartsjahr sind wir alle mal auf der Krankenstation gelandet, weil wir einen von Sams selbstausgedachten Zaubertränken hatten, der, angeblich, unverwundbar machte. Allerdings ging die Rechnung nicht ganz auf und der Saft haute uns schon beim Einnehmen um.

„Keine Sorge, das sind Pillen, falls Potter & Co irgendetwas am Essen gedreht haben. Und wenn nicht sind die nicht schädlich." „Sicher?", kam die skeptische Frage von mir. „Ganz sicher! Ich habe die Dinger an mir selbst getestet." „Na gut!", mutig nahm Lils sich eine und unter unseren misstrauischen Blicken schluckte sie sie. Als nichts geschah taten wir es ihr gleich und machten uns über das Essen her. Wir hatten gut daran getan die Pille zu schlucken, denn plötzlich sahen wir, wie Frank Longbottoms Nase, auf die 4-fache Größe anschwoll und Giulia Christiansen langsam von der Bank abhob.

Ich drehte meinen Blick zu den Maraudern und sah, wie sie anfingen zu lachen. Doch auf einmal stand Professor McGonagall hinter ihnen und ihr Lachen wich einem Ertappten Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie vier, sofort in mein Büro. Ich komme gleich nach!", schnaubte sie mit einem bleistiftstrichdünnen Mund. „Aber Professor, wir haben doch noch fast gar nichts gegessen!", widersprach Black und blickte wehmütig auf seinen, gerade zum dritten Mal geleerten, Teller. „Nun, Mister Black, dass hätte ihnen früher klar sein müssen. Sofort nach oben!" „Aber Professor,...", setzte jetzt auch Potter an. „Hören sie schlecht Potter? Ich sagte: SOFORT!" Mit stolz erhobenen Gesichtern standen die Marauder auf und verließen den großen Saal.

Zu meinem Erschrecken, steuerte Professor McGonagall nun auf uns zu. „Miss Evans, könnte ich sie kurz sprechen?""

So wider ein Kapitel durch. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wenn es euch gefallen hat oder auch nicht (ich bin immer offen für Kritik, wenn sie berechtigt ist) schreibt bitte viele Reviews!


End file.
